


A Mark of Love

by aingeal8c



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-13
Updated: 2005-04-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingeal8c/pseuds/aingeal8c
Summary: On seeing Fraser's scar Ray needs to talk.





	A Mark of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

A Mark of Love

## A Mark of Love

  
by Aingeal  


Disclaimer: The boys aren't mine but I treat them well!

Author's Notes: I believe this was unbetaed (naughty me!)

Story Notes: What does the scar on Fraser's back signify to Ray and Fraser?

* * *

In the quiet of apartment 3J two men lay in bed together. One was fast asleep but the other had woken up at a sound outside. Ray had got out of bed to see what it was but realising it was just a cat in the alley below he made a move to climb back into bed with his lover, marvelling at how Fraser hadn't woken up. It was then that Ray saw it. Fraser was lying in his side with his back to Ray. The covers had revealed his back and the mark that scarred it. For the first time since he and Fraser had become lovers it's full impact hit Ray. He climbed into bed but couldn't stop the tears from falling.  
  
While Fraser hadn't woken up at the noise of a cat he had woken up when Ray got back into bed. He seemed to have an instinct when something was wrong with Ray. He turned to face Ray and saw his lover crying. "Ray?"  
  
Ray wiped away his silent tears. Long ago he'd learned how not to make a noise while he was crying. "It's nothing, Benny," he said, as much to himself as to Fraser.  
  
Fraser knew this was just Ray's stubbornness. "No it isn't, Ray. What's wrong?"   
  
"Turn around," Ray whispered.  
  
Puzzled but wanting answers Fraser did so. A moment later he felt Ray's fingertips tracing the scar on his back. It was as if they were trying to rub the mark away.   
  
"I'm sorry," Ray was whispering. "I'm sorry."  
  
Fraser turned around again and took Ray in his arms, comforting him as much as he could. "It's alright Ray."  
  
Ray squirmed in the loving embrace but Fraser held him firm. "Dammit it's not alright, Benny. It can't be alright. God I can't believe how much I hurt you."  
  
Fraser knew this conversation had been inevitable. Once they were lovers sooner or later it would some up, he'd known that. He was also prepared. Calmly he replied, "You didn't hurt me, Ray."  
  
Ray was angry and didn't believe Fraser. He thought he was just trying to be nice. It showed in the tone of his voice. "Yeah? Then explain why every time I see it I see my guilt over the fact I shot you."  
  
Fraser held Ray closer. "Because I don't see it as a sign of your guilt, Ray," he paused. "I see it as a sign of your love."  
  
"My love?!" What on earth was Fraser thinking? "That's sick, Benny. It's dumb. I could have killed you."  
  
Fraser didn't see it that way. He might have been angry but that felt like a lifetime ago now. "It isn't sick or perverted, Ray. That scar is sign of love. It's a sign of your love for me." Fraser caressed his lover's face. "The way you protect me, the way you risked you life, your career, your home for me. I was running away without any thought as to the consequences but you stopped me. I would prefer to die by your hand than spend a tortured half life with Victoria. If you hadn't shot me, Ray I would never had the opportunity if telling you the truth about how I feel about you. I would never have even had the chance to discover how much I was in love with you. You gave me a chance to be a better person, to be a human being." Fraser kissed Ray gently. "You would never manipulate me, Ray. She would have made me lose my soul. So please don't feel so guilty about shooting me, Ray. I don't have any hatred toward you for what you did. In fact I'm grateful."  
  
Ray appreciated the words but it didn't quite get rid of the guilt. "I couldn't have lived with myself, you know, if you'd died."  
  
"I know." Fraser did know. He knew there was a place in his heart that was somehow linked with Ray's.  
  
After Fraser had been shot Ray had toyed with his gun. He wondered if he would have gone ahead with that idea. He confided in Fraser. "I think I might have....."  
  
"Given yourself a scar?" Fraser knew what Ray meant.  
  
"Yeah." Ray snuggled closer. "It still hurts, Benny. It still hurts after all this time."  
  
"Ray," Fraser said taking Ray's face in his hands. "Never doubt that you did the right thing. You did."  
  
"It's hard for me to believe that," Ray paused. "I'm such a screw-up."  
  
Fraser knew Ray had his doubts and demons. He now made it his purpose in life to help drive them away. "No you're not!" he said firmly. "You have to stop listening to your father's voice. You are a far stronger man than me, Ray. You have always been stronger than me. Please don't let the voice of your father make you doubt that. I love you, Ray."  
  
"I know that. But it's just hard when I see....." Ray's hand went to Fraser's back and the area where the scar was. He touched it again. It hadn't gone away. It was still there, would always be there.  
  
Fraser took Ray's hand from his back and kissed it before placing it over his heart, his own hand on top. "I've told you, Ray I'm pleased you gave me that scar. It saved my life. Even if you had killed me you would have saved my life. "  
  
"It's just so hard for me to believe." Ray buried his head in Fraser's neck.  
  
Fraser brought Ray's head up to look in his eyes. "Do you trust me Ray? Once you said you didn't, in the vault, but I need you to trust me, listen to me."  
  
"God that was dumb!" Ray regretted saying that he didn't trust Fraser. He hadn't meant it. He had just been so angry and he took it out on Fraser. It was time to get rid of some of that guilt. "I do trust you, Benny. I trust you more than I trust myself," he admitted. Fraser's voice, his caring embrace, the truth in his words never faltered. "Then listen to me Ray. You are not a screw-up, you shouldn't feel guilty. You are my lover and my best friend. I love you, Ray Vecchio, who is smart, funny, handsome, caring and loving and protective."  
  
"You really see me like that?"  
  
"Yes Ray I do," Fraser reassured him.  
  
Ray paused, thinking. "Maybe I can try to see me that way then."  
  
"Please do try, Ray."  
  
"I will." If Fraser believed in him that much, Ray was sure he could.  
  
Ray hated having to seek reassurances but Fraser never grumbled about giving them. "What did I do to deserve you?"  
  
Fraser smiled slightly. Ray was a bit more relaxed now. "I think I explained that Ray."  
  
"Yeah." Ray relaxed a bit more. "Benny, every time I see that scar..."  
  
"Yes?" Ray had broken off what he was going to say. Fraser tried to encourage him.  
  
Ray had decided there might be one thing he could do to ease his guilt. "Every time I see that scar I'm going to kiss you. I'm going to give you a proper mark of my love."  
  
"Then could you do it now, Ray."  
  
Ray was a bit hesitant when he replied, "Sure."  
  
Ray leant over Fraser's neck and by the time he had finished Fraser had nice red, hickey. It was very clear how much Ray loved Fraser. He'd marked him with his love. Ray rested his head on Fraser's shoulder and gently caressed the mark he had made, just as he had done with the one on Fraser's back.  
  
"I prefer this one," he said in a quiet voice.  
  
"I know," Fraser replied. "Are you alright now, Ray?"  
  
For the first time since they had woken up Ray smiled. "Benny, I'm naked in bed with you. I've got my dream."  
  
"And I have mine, Ray. I have mine."  
  
Fraser gently touched the mark on his neck, so like the one on his back. Both were marks of love as far as he was concerned. Smiling he turned to his lover and they kissed, showing love in a way that would leave no marks but would always be remembered.  
  


  
 

* * *

End A Mark of Love by Aingeal 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
